


For Nana

by MsMKT86



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Bonding, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Loss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hank's Nana becomes ill, he must travel to St. Louis to see her. Grace makes the trip with him. When Nana passes away and Hank falls apart, he's comforted and put on the road to recovery by an unexpected new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Message from St. Louis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/gifts).



> This story came about for a few reasons actually. One I saw the show when Nana came to town and two, my sister and her plot bunnies.   
> This is yet another Grank story. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS and SUBSCRIPTIONS = LOVE!

Hank watched as the train carrying his grandmother rolled away. He took a deep breath and escorted two newcomers down to the Gold Nugget.

It had been three days since Nana's departure and Hank was feeling like his old self again. He stood behind the bar of his precious saloon and inhaled the smells of old whiskey, cigar smoke and the salty aroma coming from his girls rooms. Hank felt good as he threw back a shot. He stepped out on to the wooden porch and leaned against the railing. It was early yet but people were already filling the street.

“Morning Hank.” Myra Bing said with a wave.

“Myra, I need to talk to you.” he said stepping off the porch.

“What about? I can't be late.”

“Forget Preston. This is important.” he said.

“Alright.” Myra said. “What's this about?”

“Thank you.” Hank said softly.

“For what?” she asked with a small smile.

“Helping me with Nana.”

“It was no problem Hank. She was sweet.”

“Right well, thank you all the same.” he said before turning and going back to the porch. He watched her as she ran off toward the bank. He would never say it out loud be he was happy for her. He had always know that the connection he had with her would end the way it did.

“Morning Hank.” Grace said as she sped past him.

“Wait.” he said stepping down on to the street.

“No time.” she said.

“Wait a minute.” Hank said catching up to her. “I gotta tell you something.”

“Oh alright.” Grace said turning to face him. “What is it?”

“Thank you.” he said. Her eyes grew wide. She didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't that.

“Oh. For what?”

“Everything you did for me. With Nana. You didn't...”

“You're welcome.” Grace said touching his arm, interrupting him. He nodded curtly before turning to walk away. On his way back to the saloon Hank spotted Horace Bing moving as fast as his spindly legs could carry him.

“Can we get this show on the road?” Jake asked as Hank entered the saloon again.

“Be patient. It ain't like you pay for this one.” Hank said grabbing another shot glass. He poured them both a drink, they threw them back before heading down to Grace's Cafe.

XX

“Dr. Mike. I gotta telegram here for ya.” Horace said out of breath as he burst in to the medical clinic.

“This says it's for Hank.” Micheala said taking the paper from Horace.

“It's from that doctor friend of yours out in St. Louis.” he said with a weak smile before bolting from the room. She looked down at the paper and sighed. She set a few a things in order before she headed off toward Grace's Cafe. She walked to where he was sitting with Loren Bray and Jake Slicker.

“What do you want Micheala?” Hank asked as he puffed on his cigar.

“I need to speak with you. It's important.” she said.

“What is it?” he asked. She handed him the paper she had gotten from Horace. She patted him on the shoulder and went back to the clinic. Hank looked down at the paper in his hand. His eyes grew wild. He balled it in his hand, rose from the table and ran back toward the Gold Nugget.

“What's wrong with him?” Jake asked, his eyes on Hank's empty chair. Loren shrugged.

“Where did Hank go?” Grace asked her hands on her hips.

“Toward the saloon.” Loren answered

“He didn't pay.” she said.

“I think he got some bad news.” Jake said.

“Are you gonna pay for this?” she asked him.

“Well no.”

“Loren, what about you? You gonna pay for this?”

“No.” Loren said shaking his head. Grace rolled her eyes.

“Some friends you are.” she muttered as she walked back toward the kitchen. “Colleen, thank you so much for helping out when you come home. I know how much you love working at the clinic.” Grace said as she joined Colleen Cooper at the counter.

“It's no problem, Grace. I like this too.” she said with said with a gentle smile.

“I'm glad. Now I need you to do me a favor.”

“What's that?”

“I need to go collect some money. I need to you to watch the Cafe while I'm gone.” Grace said.

“Of course. Go ahead.” Colleen said with a smile.

“Thank you baby.” Grace said kissing her cheek. She untied her apron and walked in the same direction as Hank. When she arrived at the Gold Nugget she peeked inside the empty saloon, all she heard was banging upstairs. “Hank?” she called. She was answered with more banging. “Oh Lord.” she said as she pushed the swinging doors open. Grace made a beeline for the stairs at the back of the saloon. “Hank?” she called again. More banging. She took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. There was only one door up there so she knocked on it. “Hank?” she heard him grunting through the door. “Hank? I'm coming in.” she said pushing the door open to find him struggling with his chest of drawers. Just as she stepped into the room the drawer, the clothes within it and Hank came crashing to the floor. “Are you alright?” she asked rushing to his side.

“What are you doin' here?” he asked rising to his feet.

“Well I came to collect my money.” she said. “But now I'm checkin' on ya.”

“Is that all you wanted?” Hank asked walking to his closet.

“Yes.” Grace said watching him shove some clothes in a suitcase. He reached into his pocket and then threw some money at her feet. “Now get outta here.”

“Hank Lawson do you think I'm one of these common girls you order around here?” she asked him.

“Get outta here!” he shouted.

“What is wrong with you?”

“You wanna know what's wrong with me?”

“Yes.” she asked. Hank took several large strides across the room until he was standing in front her her.

“Here.” he said handing her the telegram. She uncrumpled it and read the words.

_**Hank Lawson. Stop. Ilse Lawsenstrom. Stop. Condition worsened. Stop. All family needed. Stop. In St. Louis, Missouri.** _

“Oh Hank. I'm so sorry.” Grace said looking up into his eyes. “Who's going with you?” 

“Nobody.” he said turning away from her.

“Well somebody has to go.” she said quietly rereading the paper.

“I ain't got time to wait.” Hank said as he carried his things down the stairs.

“You just get two tickets for the train. I'll handle the rest.” Grace said as he watched her march determinedly from the saloon.

 

 


	2. A Traveling Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys. I know that it's been a million years since I've dated this but I hope to get get better about that. I hope you all enjoy this one. Let me know. Enjoy!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer on previous chapter._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

When Grace exited the saloon she realized that breakfast was over and the townspeople were milling around the street. The first person that crossed her path was Michaela.

"Dr. Mike!" she called out as she caught up the doctor.

"Yes? Are you alright?" Michaela asked.

"I'm fine but Hank isn't doing to well. His nana is real sick and he needs someone to go to St. Louis with him." Grace explained.

"Yes, I've seen the telegram but I can't go. The baby is due at any time. The train ride may be dangerous."

"You're right. I understand." she said squeezing the pregnant doctor's hand. Grace watched her walk away. The next person she saw was Jake. "Mayor Slicker." she said approaching him. "I need to ask you something."

"What? I was about to see what was wrong with Hank." he said.

"That's what this is about." she said. "His nana is sick and he needs someone to go with him to St. Louis."

"I can't leave town. I'm the mayor. Hank'll understand." he said before changing his direction and went to the barber shop.

"Loren!" she called as the man passed her.

"I'm busy." he said marching away. Grace sighed before she headed toward the bank. She ran into Sully on the way.

"Sully. You're just perfect person." she said smiling.

"For what?" Sully asked.

"Hank needs someone to travel to St. Louis with him. His nana is bad off." she explained.

"I can't go. With the baby being so close to coming now." Sully said apologetically.

"I understand." Grace said with a brief smile. He apologized again before she continued on in the direction of the bank. When she arrived there Horace and Myra were out front talking.

"Myra. I need to speak with you. It's important." Grace said pulling her shawl tighter.

"Are you alright?" she asked turning to her friend.

"I'm fine but Hank isn't."

"What's the matter with him now?" Horace questioned.

"His nana is very sick." Grace said ignoring the thin man. "He needs someone to go to St. Louis with him."

"Oh. That's terrible." Myra said covering her mouth in horror.

"So, are you going with him?"

"No she ain't." Horace spoke up again. "Hank can fend for himself."

"Myra..." Grace said ignoring him again.

"Oh..." she said looking at Horace.

"If you go...we're done." he said.

"But Horace!" Myra said shocked.

"I mean it. I'm not gonna give him the chance to try and convince you to leave me." the rail thin man said.

"I can't believe how selfish you're being." Myra said angrily.

"Preserving what's mine isn't selfish." he said. "It's a man's job."

"But he needs someone, Horace." she said.

"Maybe so but it ain't gon' be you." he said with finality. They looked at each other for a few moments before Myra turned back to Grace.

"Tell Hank I'm sorry about nana." Myra said sadly before walking into the bank, closely followed by her husband.

Grace sighed heavily, releasing her irritation with her friends. She looked around at the remaining people and figured she'd save herself the rejection. She pulled her shawl tighter as she marched back to the cafe. On her way she ran into Dorothy.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" the red hair lady asked her.

"St. Louis, so I need a favor from you." Grace said.

"Alright."

"Please run the cafe while I'm gone. You can cut back to just breakfast and lunch but I want to keep it open."

"I can do that." Dorothy said. "What's in St. Louis?"

"I'm going with Hank." she said gathering a few things once they arrived back at the cafe.

"Hank Lawson? Is that a good idea? You know his reputation." Dorothy whispered.

"I know that his nana is dying and no one could or would go." Grace whispered back. "No one should have to go through that alone."

"But Grace, Hank..."

"Needs someone to help hold him together when his loved one dies. So, are you gonna watch the cafe or not?"

"Of course." Dorothy said.

"Thank you. When Colleen's here, she'll help out." Grace said before taking off in her wagon. She rode hard and fast all the way home. She packed two bags then headed back to town. As she walked speedily through town she got stopped at the livery.

"Where do you think you going?" Robert E. asked looking at the bags in her hands.

"St. Louis. Now I'm late." Grace said. When she tried to pass he stood in front of her.

"What's in St. Louis?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

"Why?"

"It ain't right. You leavin' town with Hank Lawson." Robert E. spat.

"He needs someone and no one else wanted to go." Grace said angrily.

"You ain't going." he said reaching for her bags. "I ain't lettin' you."

"You ain't lettin' me?" she repeated haughtily.

"That's right. You stayin' here and workin' that cafe." Robert E. said reaching for her bags again.

"Robert E. slavery is long over. Now I may have to go in the back door and I may not be allowed in everywhere but I can go anywhere I see fit. And right now, I'm goin' to St. Louis." she said tilting her chin up before she began to march away.

"It ain't right, Grace! It don't look right!" he yelled.

"Someone is dying."

"Is it him?"

"No."

"Then you stayin' here and that's final." Robert E. shouted. Before she could shout back Sully was between them.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"Robert E was just trying out for his new role of _"massah"_." Grace said angrily. "You ain't cut out for the part." she said nastily before she ran off toward the train station.

"Grace!" Robert e. called after her. "Grace!"

"She's gone." Sully said. Robert E. growled in anger as she returned to the livery.

* * *

 

Grace boarded the train in search of Hank. When she found him he was stretched out in a compartment, his hat over his eyes. She pushed the door open and he tipped his hat up when he heard it click shut.

"Drew the short straw." he asked with a crooked smile.

"Everyone's real busy." Grace said sitting across from him.

"Right. Is that why there's no goin' away party on the platform?" Hank asked glancing out the window.

"Something like that." Grace said avoiding his ice blue stare.

"What are you doing? You hate me. Just like the rest of the damn town." he said lounging in his seat again.

"You needed someone to..."

"No I don't." he interrupted.

"Go to St. Louis with you." she finished not missing a beat. "I could get away."

"Right." Hank said lowering his hat back over his eyes. Grace wasn't sure but under the roaring of the train and the howling whistle, she could have sworn she heard Hank say 'thank you, Grace.'.


	3. Omaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys. So here is the next chapter of For Nana. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, any characters, places words or phrases from the show._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

When the train stopped in Omaha, Nebraska, Hank woke up. He stretched and looked across the car and saw Grace still asleep. He still couldn't believe that she had volunteered to go with him. He tapped her knee and she stirred awake.

"Are we there yet?" she asked stretching.

"Nah. Omaha," he told her.

"Oh, for how long?" Grace asked yawning.

"I don't know. The conductor ain't been back here yet," Hank informed her. She nodded and looked out the window. There was a knock on their door. Hank opened it and the conductor went to speak but his eyes landed on Grace.  
"We have a nergo car, sir," he said.

"What's your point?" Hank questioned.

"Your... _companion_...will need to relocate to that car...sir," the short snooty man said with his nose turned up at Hank. He looked over his shoulder at Grace, who was gathering her things.

"She ain't going nowhere," Hank said looking the man in his eyes. "She's the only thing that keeps my gun in it's holster," he told him dangerously. "If you want it to stay there, I suggest you punch these tickets and git." The man nodded, turned white as snow, as he punched both tickets before running off.

"Hank, I coulda went back to that car," Grace said as he stepped back over and grabbed his hat.

"You couldn't," he said, "you supposed to be travelin' wit me."

"I'd still be travelin' with you," she said. "Just..."

"Just in a different car with people I don't know," he finished for her as he held the door to car open for her. "If something happened to you, Robert E. and Micheala would never let me hear the end of it."

"Well, I suppose I appreciate the thought even though you were only thinkin' of yaself," Grace said as he hopped off last step of the train. He turned and held his hand out to her. She took it hesitantly. They walked through the train depot and found a little restaurant called Ethel's. He held the door for her again then held her chair out once they found a table.

"Miss, she want to see ya," a slight black girl said to Grace as she pointed to another black woman standing behind a counter at the back of the restaurant by the kitchen.

"I'll be back," she said rising to her feet. "Hello. What can I do for you?" Grace asked the woman.

"Here," she said placing two glasses of water in front of her. "These for ya'll."

"Thank you," Grace said as she picked the glasses up. "Here ya are," she said placing a glass down in front of Hank.

"Thanks," he muttered. They sat in silence sipping their water until Grace noticed the woman waving her over again.

"I'll be back," she said, rising from the table.

"Helen, come here, girl," she called to the girl Grace first talked to. The woman grabbed a sheet of paper the girl was carrying and handed it to Grace. "What he gon want to eat?" she asked. Grace looked down at the menu in her hand.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Then go on and ask him," she said shooing her. Grace narrowed her eyes at the woman before returning to the table.

"What do you want to eat?" Grace asked handing him the menu.

"I don't know. Order whatever you want. I ain't that hungry," Hank said handing it back to her.

"Right," she said when he turned away from her. She knew that he was worried about Nana and that his worry was causing his lack of appetite but Hank Lawson was going to eat; if she had to feed him herself. "We'll both have meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans," Grace told the woman as she handed the young woman Helen back the menu.

"Alright," the woman said as she scribbled something down and put it on the ledge of the order window. "Wait," she said when Grace turned to leave. "Here, take these," she told her, handing her two more glasses of water. Grace once again narrowed her eyes and picked up the water.

"What's your problem?" Hank asked when she slammed his glass down in front of him.

"I don't know what's happening in this restaurant but I don't like it," she said taking her seat.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Drink your water, Hank."

"Right," he murmured. A few moments later, the woman waved Grace over again. "She waving at you?"

"Yes," Grace answered tight lipped.

"Why?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out," she said rising from her chair and marching over to the counter. "What do you want?"

"Don't you talk to me that way," the woman snapped. "Now, take this bread back."

"Why? What is her job here?" Grace asked pointing at Helen.

"She's the waitress," the woman answered.

"Then why am I the one serving my own table?" Grace questioned, hands on her hips.

"When customers bring they help, the help serve 'em," the woman said shoving the basket of bread into Grace's hands.

Grace was flabbergasted. The woman turned her around and gave her a push back toward her table. She threw the rolls down and took to her seat again.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"I can't..." Grace said folding her arms.

"What?" Hank asked. He looked over his shoulder to see the woman waving Grace over again. When Grace when to make a move he held his hand up. "I'll be back," he said as he made his way toward the counter. "Why you keep calling Grace back here?" he asked, his fists on the counter.

"She earning her lunch, sir," the woman said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Like I told her, when customers bring the maid, she do the servin'," the woman explained.

"Grace ain't no damn maid. Least of all mine," Hank said in a raised voice. "She's my travelin' companion. What's that girl's job?" he yelled causing the other people in the restaurant to stop and stare.

"She the waitress, sir," the woman said.

"Then why ain't she _waitin'_ on us?" he yelled.

"What's all the racket?" a small, elderly black woman wielding a spoon asked as she exited the kitchen door.

"Who are you?" Hank asked.

"I'm Ethel. Who are you to be yellin' in my place?" she asked, pointing her spoon at him.

"I'm a payin customer but my...travelin' companion," he said pointing at Grace, "is being treated like a maid and not a customer by this woman."

"Hannah, what I told you 'bout that?" Ethel said, slapping the woman's arm. "Just 'cause somebody white bring in a negro don't mean they the help. Whites and negros can be friends howadays."

"Sorry," Hannah mumbled.

"Just 'cause you hate being the help don't mean every colored you see is the help," Ethel said. "Sorry about that, sir. Your food be right up and Helen will bring it."

"Thank ya," Hank said with a curt nod. He returned to the table. "What?" he asked when he realized Grace was staring at him.

"Did you have to make a scene?" she asked him.

"Did you want to keep waitin' on your own table?" he asked.

"No."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you," she huffed. Hank smirked as he bit into a roll.

A little while later, Helen brought their food. The pair ate in relative silence. When they were through, Hank paid and they made their way back to the depot. Grace spotted the group of blacks waiting to board the train again.

"Excuse, how long until the train leaves?" she asked one of the women.

"About ten minutes," she answered.

"Thank you," Grace smiled as she rejoined Hank. "The train leaves in ten minutes. Do you want to just get on now?"

"Yeah, why the hell not?" he said as she helped her up the steps. Grace happened to look back and see the group of maids and man-servants looking at her askance. She shrugged. It was not her problem that after they were freed the only job they could find was doing the same thing they were doing before. She was a business woman. She had been through a lot to get where she was and she wasn't going to let the looks of people she didn't know weigh her down. "After you," Hank said as he slid the door to their car open.

"Thank you," Grace said entering inside. From her seat by the window she could see the group again. She knew that they couldn't help what they had become once being freed but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to be proud of who and what she'd become.

"You alright?" Hank asked taking the seat across from her. She nodded as the whistle sounded and she watched the group of servants load the train.

"I'm wonderful," she smiled as suddenly the train jerked forward and they were off toward St. Louis.


	4. St. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know. It's been a little bit but here is the next chapter of For Nana. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know.**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **Enjoy!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENT and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **
> 
> u>THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

When the train pulled into the station in St. Louis, Hank remained in his seat. He had been so anxious to reach his destination but now that he was here he couldn't get his brain to make his body move.

"Hank?" Grace asked, gently touching his hand. "You alright?"

"No," he said honestly. There was no point in lying now. "In just a matter of minutes I'll be seeing Nana. Sick and laid up. I don't know if I can see her like that."

"You have to," Grace said sitting down beside him. "You'll regret it if you don't." Hank blinked rapidly before nodding. He got up, shoved his hat on his head and opened the car door.

"After you," he muttered. Grace smiled and exited the car. Once they were on the platform, Hank handed her the telegram. "That's the address."

"Alright, let's go," she said as they moved through the crowd. When they reached the busy street Grace could feel the eyes on her. "You should take the lead."

"Why?" he asked.

"This is the South, Hank," she told him.

"And slavery is over," he replied.

"True but..." she began.

"Grace, we ain't got time for this," Hank said annoyed. "Just lead the damn way."

"Fine," she said haughtily. She turned and headed down the street. Hank followed but he was distracted. He didn't notice all the people looking at Grace as she walked through the streets, paper in hand. "Hank?" she called out.

"What?" he answered.

"We're here," Grace said pointing to the sign that read **Dr. Stewart's Medical Hospital**. Hank let out a deep sigh as they crossed the street and entered the building.

"Good afternoon," Grace said stepping up to the desk. "My...traveling companion...is here to see his Nana."

"What's her name?" the lady asked. Grace turned to Hank. He cleared his throat and stepped up to the desk.

"It's Ilse Lawsenstrom," he muttered, pulling his hat off and leaning over the desk.

"Ahh, yes. Mrs. Lawsenstrom is on the second floor in room seven," she informed them.

"Alright Hank, go 'head," Grace said. "I'll be waiting here for ya."

"Waitin'?" Hank asked confused. "You're coming wit me."

"Uh no. You should take this time with your nana," she told him.

"She'd like to see you too, Grace," Hank said in a low tone. "I know she would."

"Hank..."

"Please. I'm askin' here. You know I don't do that."

"Oh...alright," Grace said defeated. "Let's go."

The two of them went though the doorway and up the stairs to the second floor. They followed the hall around until they stopped in front of a door that had a gold seven on it. Grace rubbed Hank's arm but he didn't look at her. His eyes were transfixed on the number on the door. He knew that behind that door was his nana. So sick. So frail. He didn't know if he would be able to handle seeing her like that.

Grace's breath hitched slightly when she felt Hank grab her hand. She was surprised by the gesture. Hank had never been so affectionate toward her or anybody except Myra and that hadn't turned out in his favor.

"I..." he started, his other hand gripping his hat. "I can't open the door." Grace squeezed his hand and turned the knob. The door slid open and inside was the doctor and nana; laying on a bed, white as a ghost.

The sight of the one person in his whole life who treated him like he was somebody laid up threatened to extirpate Hank.

"You must be Hank," the doctor said approaching Hank and Grace as they stepped into the room. "I'm Dr. Stewart."

"How's Nana?" Hank asked, his eyes locked on the sickly woman.

"Let's step into the hallway," Dr. Stewart said opening the door.

"What's goin' on?" Hank asked as Grace closed the door of the room.

"You're grandmother is very sick, Mr. Lawson," he said. "There are laundry list of things wrong that I think that you should be aware of."

"No," Hank said shaking his blonde locks. "Is she dyin'?" The doctor was silent for a moment.

"Yes," he said finally.

"How long she got left?" Hank asked, squeezing Grace's hand. Doctor Stewart looked to Grace. She nodded.

"Three days," the doctor said, "four at the most."

"Three..." Hank muttered. "Does she know?"

"Yes," Doctor Stewart said. "I told her this morning."

"How is she taking it?" Grace asked when Hank was silent.

"In stride. She just wanted to see Hank and say her goodbyes," Doctor Stewart answered. "She's fought valiantly, Mr. Lawson but sometimes people just can not overcome illness and there is no way for doctors to augur which patient will fight and win and which ones will not," he said solemnly. "I'm very sorry."

"Yeah, me too," Hank murmured. Doctor Stewart nodded and left the two of them in the hallway.

"You ready to go back in?" Grace questioned.

"No," Hank said. "No, I..."

"What?"

"Three days."

"I know. It's not a real long time," Grace said quietly.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hank questioned.

"You're supposed to go in there and tell your nana how much you love her and how much you're going to miss her," Grace said stepping in front of him. "She needs to know that she's loved before she takes her last breath."

"I don't want her to take that breath," Hank said, looking into Grace's eyes.

"I know. I know, Hank. Losing someone is hard. It is but it makes us stronger," Grace told him. "It makes us have to look inside of ourselves and dig out that person that we know we can be. The person that our lost loved one saw when they looked at us. I know you're gonna do that too but you have to be able to let Miss Ilse go."

"And if I can't?" he asked looking back at the closed door with the seven adorned to it.

"Then you'll spend the rest of your life the same way you have been," Grace told him. "Drinking, sinning and wondering if you're living up to the potential your nana saw in you."

"You don't know if I wonder about that," he said haughtily.

"But don't ya?" she questioned.

"Well, I..." Hank started. "That's ain't none of your business."

"I'm not trying to pry, Hank," Grace said truthfully, "but you asked me a question so I answered. If you won't ready for the answer then you shouldn't have asked."

"I won't do that again."

"Good to know but that don't change the facts."

"What facts?"

"You gotta turn that knob and go in there and see Miss Ilse," Grace told him.

"I know," he said, his voice low. He grabbed her hand again, turned the knob and stepped inside the room.

Grace closed the door and waited for Hank to say something. Nothing.

"Hans?" Ilse said, her voice weak and soft.

"I'm here, Nana," Hank said dropping to his knees beside the bed.

"Oh Hans. You came," she said giving him a weak smile. "Oh, you brought Grace."

"Hello, Miss Ilse," Grace said, stepping closer to the bed.

"Thank you for coming vit Hans," she said holding her hand out for Grace to take. "It's good to know that he will have a friend like you."

"Shh," Hank said, "don't talk. You need to rest."

"Now, now Hans. In a few days I'll be resting for eternity."

"Nana," Hank sighed. He grabbed her other hand and placed his head on her hand.

"There, there. I am not afraid," Ilse said with a small smile, "but I am getting tired. You should find a hotel."

"I think I should stay," Hank said looking into her eyes. Ilse put her hand on his jaw.

"I will be fine, Hans. Go and rest. You can see me tomorrow," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Nana nodded. Hank rose to his feet, kissed his grandmother on the forehead, grabbed Grace's hand again and left the room.

"You alright?" Grace asked as they slowly descended the stairs.

"No," Hank said plainly as they stepped out onto the busy street again.


End file.
